


The stuff of nightmares

by BraixenBoy17



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Incest, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraixenBoy17/pseuds/BraixenBoy17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bill torments Dipper in his dreams he seeks comfort from the only person he knows can give it to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stuff of nightmares

The stuff of nightmares 

 

"Why do you keep trying this Bill? You know me and Mabel beat you every single time you try anything funny" Dipper asked, annoyed that once again Bill Cyper has popped up in his life again  
"You're right Dipper, you have always beaten me in the past... But that is the past speaking of the past... I have three pictures here that will show you why I will win in the end" Bill teased  
"What's that meant to mean?" Dipper becoming furious, Bill snapped his fingers and 3 photographs fell into Dipper's hands, labeled Past, Present and Future "enough games Bill, what are these"   
"This is how I'll win, just look" Bill smirked.  
Dipper looked down at the photo labeled Past, a picture taken of Dipper and Mabel back when they were 4 playing together in a paddling pool, the photo labeled Present was a snap taken of Dipper and Mabel this summer when they were out hunting the Gobblewonker, the last photograph marked Future was a photo taken outside of the Mystery Shack, Dipper stood in the middle flanked by his Great uncle Stan Pines, and his friends and co workers, Wendy and Soos but no Mabel anywhere to be seen.   
"Do you get it yet kid? You said it yourself, you and Mabel always beat me but I take her away and you're nothing"   
Dipper awoke with a start, heaving and trying to catch his breath, his bedding soaked with his sweat, looking immediately to the other side of the attic bedroom he shared with his twin, in the darkness he made out a mass of blankets moving gently up and down indicating his sister sleeping soundly underneath he let out a sigh of relief 'only a bad dream' he thought to himself, calming himself down he closed his eyes again but the photograph of the future was burned into his mind and behind his eyelids, eyes shooting open again, he shifted his body so his legs were dangling off the side of his bed, slowly he sat up and unsteadily stood up, tip-toeing over to where Mabel was still sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of what her brother had just gone through. He shook her gently awake, she groaned as she opened her eyes to see her brother stood at the side of her bed, arm rubbing the back of his neck like it always did when he was worried or nervous, tears forming silently in his eyes, before he could open his mouth to explain, she shifted over and pulled the covers back to allow him to join her   
"Bad dream?" She asked him as he climbed in to bed next to her,   
"The worst" he nodded, curling up next to her, resting his head on her shoulder, Mabel pulled the covers back over the pair of them, resting her arm on Dipper's chest   
"It's okay, it was only a bad dream, I've got your back bro bro, I won't leave you" Mabel whispered as Dipper curled up as small as his could nestling into his sister's side.   
Mabel kissed the top of his head and closed her eyes again, Dipper finally feeling safe again followed suit and the Pines' twins fell back to sleep, bodies intertwined.


End file.
